Fairy Tail Academy 4
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: Series 4.


**Chapter 1**

Through the times that Cana and Kankuro kept on bumping into each other and never realizing it, they'll both realize very slowly that they are in love. Kankuro was walking to school with Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tyriana, and Ren. Cana was with Erza, a few feet behind them. A strong wind came by and pushed Kankuro's homework into Cana's face without Kankuro knowing about it. Cana tried to get it off her face and said, "What the hell is this?! The name says 'Kankuro'. Huh. I'll go give it to him." "What is it?" Erza asked. "Kankuro's homework." she replied. Back in the classroom, "HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK?!" Kankuro screamed. Gaara asked, "What's wrong?" "My freakin' homework is missing! I'm sure it was in my folder when we were walking! Where is it? Where is it? I'm gonna go crazy!" Kankuro replied in frustration. Gildarts screamed, "SHUT UP! Take out your homework. Kankuro, where is your homework?" "I lost it." "That ain't an excuse! 10 laps around the school!" "But…" "NOW!" Kankuro did as he was told. At that time, Cana and her class were having gym outside. She suddenly stopped, seeing him run. She tried to catch up with him. "Kankuro! Did you get this punishment for not having your homework?" "Yeah." "I have your homework!" "Why do you have it?!" "It blew into my face when that wind came!" Kankuro stopped running. "Well, can I have it back?" "I'll go get it. Be right back. Here you go." He said thanks and ran back to the classroom pushing his homework into Gildarts face. "Here! Happy now?" Kankuro didn't have to run anymore and Cana was glad she could help.

**Chapter 2**

Later afterschool, Kankuro ran to Cana and asked her, "Would you like to eat dinner with me? You know, for finding my homework." "Uh… I don't know." "Don't worry, Temari and the others are coming too. It's Temari and Shikamaru's wedding anniversary today." "Oh. I guess I can come." "Great! Come meet us my house at 5:00 pm, okay?" "'kay!" They all met at his house. Of course, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting next to each other. Gaara was sitting next to Tyriana and Ren, and Erza was sitting next to Kankuro and Cana. Temari bought 2 of _everything _in the store. It was over 8,000,000 yen! Luckily, everyone altogether had enough money to pay for it. The wedding couple was both deadly drunk. Kankuro was drunk too. He was laughing way too much. Erza and Ren walked home and Gaara and Tyriana went to bed. Cana brought Kankuro up to his room. He fell on the bed and Cana sat in chair from dragging him all the way up the stairs. Then Kankuro started to say out loud, "Do you know what's so funny, Cana? Whenever you're near me, my heart overflows with love." Cana was surprised at that statement. In the drunken state he was in, he went over to Cana and kissed her saying, "I love you." "I love you too Kankuro." Kankuro bent on his knees and placed his head on Cana's lap. Cana stroked his hair gently and they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 3**

Kankuro woke up, seeing Cana above him. With the weight finally off her lap, she woke up surprised at seeing Kankuro looking at her, confused. "Uh… why was I sleeping on you? I didn't do anything bad to you did I? If I did, I'm sorry." Cana hesitated for a moment. "Nope. You just fell asleep on my lap and I didn't want to wake you up so I just let you sleep." Tyriana called out from the stairs, "Wake up everyone! Breakfast is ready!" They all shouted, "COMING!" "Sheesh. Don't have to be that loud." They all brushed their teeth and took a shower and went down to eat. Gaara suddenly asked, "Kankuro, I was wondering. Were you and Cana doing anything because you two came out of the same room." Cana replied in hesitation, "We were doing nothing. I just brought Kankuro to his room. Then, he fell asleep on my lap and I didn't want to bother him." "Okay. I was just wondering." It was a Saturday. It was time to have fun! The carnival was in town today. It was ginormous! So they decided to stick together. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Couple Contest! Whoever wins first place will win 1,000,000,000 yen! Join now!" "Hey Temari, should we join?" "Wedding couples should always join in stuff like these." Ren decided to join with Tyriana. Gaara already had a girl so he didn't join. Gaara suggested, "Why don't you sign up with Cana, Kankuro? You did sleep together." Kankuro and Gaara did rock paper scissors and Gaara won. "Look at all these cute, young, and adorable couples! 1st event is the three-legged race! 2nd event is weight-lifting event! The man has to carry the woman. Whoever stays the longest, wins!" Kankuro and Cana were 1st place in both contests. "Now, for the moment of truth! You must show your true love! The judges will see whose kiss is the most passionate! Contestants are you ready! Go!" A tiny breeze blew by, "are you ready Cana?" "Whenever you are." Kankuro put his arms around her waist and Cana put her arms around his neck. They both moved forward and kissed. Gaara was rooting for them, "WHOO HOO! GO KANKURO! GO CANA! WHOO HOO!" Everyone was cheering and clapping for that very specific couple: Kankuro and Cana. That was their second kiss. They both started to realize it a little more that they were in love.

**Chapter 4**

Cana returned home and Gildarts asked, "Hey Cana, where have you been for the last 2 days? I was worried about you." "On Friday, I was sleeping over Tyriana's house for Temari and Shikamaru's wedding anniversary and yesterday I was at the carnival with them. Me and Kankuro won a… an athletic contest. We split the prize, so we both got 500,000,000 yen." "500,000,000 yen… 500,000,000 YEN! That's even more than the reward you could get for a SS-Class job! That must have been some contest. Well, congratulations hun." Cana went to her room and locked the door. She screamed into her pillow. _I actually kissed Kankuro in front of hundreds of people thinking that we're a couple! I can't believe this! This is the best day ever!_ "Wait a second. I shouldn't be over excited about this. I mean, we're not even dating yet, so I should be thinking about us this way." Kankuro on the other hand, "I kissed with the girl I love! Ahhh! I can't believe it!" Then he went to his balcony and screamed, "I LOVE YOU CANA!" He was so hyper. His scream echoed throughout the town and if it was that loud Gildarts would hear it. Gildarts ran to his room and pinned him against the wall. "What did you say just now?" Kankuro was brave. He told him, "I love your daughter Gildarts. I love Cana." "WHAT?!" "You heard me. I love Cana." "Fine. If you're going to be dating, you better not make my little girl upset." Kankuro ran and hugged him very tightly, "Thank you daddy!" "HEY! WHO SAID I WAS YOUR DADDY?! YOU AIN'T MARRIED YET!" "So you're saying I can marry Cana?" Gildarts hesitated a bit, "noooo…" "But you said 'yet' so that means I can't marry her now but I could marry her later?" "Ahh! Stop playing with my words! Whatever! Just don't break her heart or you'll be sorry." Kankuro promised.

**Chapter 5**

During recess, Kankuro grabbed Cana's hand and brought her to the big tree where no one could hear them. "Cana, I love you… will you be my girlfriend?" "Really?! Yes Kankuro, I will be your girlfriend because… I love you too." Kankuro was so happy that he carried Cana and spun her around in circles. They came back smiling and holding hands. After class, Gildarts pulled Kankuro by his shirt and asked him, "Did you do it? Did you ask her? What did she say?" "Whoa. Slow down a bit Gildarts. First of all, yes, I did ask her. And she said YES!" They were both shouting and screaming out of pure joy and happiness. Anyone who passed by the classroom was thinking: _what are they doing in there?_ It was none of their business, so they didn't even bother to peek or stay around and listen. They all thought that they were crazy. That night, Kankuro and Cana were texting each other back and forth with their love notes about how they were missing each other already.

**Chapter 6 **

A stranger shouted, "Erza!" Erza turned around and shouted back, "Sho! Wally! Milliana! Simon! How did you get here?" "We promised that we would see each other again, didn't we?" Milliana said. To introduce them, Sho is Erza's younger brother. Simon is Erza's secret admirer, Wally is Milliana's secret admirer, and Milliana is a cat lover. Back in the classroom, a student calls out to Angel, "Angel, a group of people is here to see you. They're outside of the school waiting for you." Angel went outside to see who it was. "Oracion Seis! I thought that we'd never get together again!" Oracion Seis includes Angel, Midnight, Racer, Cobra and his snake Cuberos, Hoteye, and their leader Brain. They had a group hug. Due to regulations, anyone who comes to Fairy Tail Academy must join. The new teachers are: Brain, Hoteye, and Wally. The new students are: Sho, Simon, Milliana, Midnight, Racer, and Cobra. Midnight was never cared for. Not even his father Brain cared for him. Tyriana liked making strange friends who people treat as outcasts. She went up to him and asked, "Are you sitting by yourself? Do you mind if sit next to you?" Midnight never had anyone come up to him like that before. "Sure." Tyriana directly asked, "Do you want to be friends?" Midnight started having happy tears roll down his cheeks. He suddenly hugged her and said, "thank you." Tyriana wiped his tears and said, "Big boys don't cry." Oracion Seis moved into Angel's house and guess where she lives. She lives right next to Freed's house. Strange isn't it? From that day forward, Midnight knew how to speak up to others and become friends with others.

**Chapter 7**

Apparently, Cobra was also Erza's secret admirer. Every day, he went up to Erza and said "hi" and offered to walk her to class. Simon, on the other hand, was timid. He would always say hi to her and would try to express his feelings to her, but he wasn't brave enough. Whenever he did try, he was always interrupted by something. Every time Cobra was near her, Simon would get jealous and every time Simon was near her, Cobra would get jealous. One day, they both ran up to Erza and blurted out, "I love you Erza!" They both stared at each other furiously with anger. Erza said, "if both of you love me truly, you have to prove it. I'll give you both as long as it takes in order to grab my heart." But Erza already had her eye on someone else already. Jellal, she loved Jellal ever since she was a child. Erza thought to herself, _I promise that if Jellal rejects my feelings, I will choose either Cobra or Simon. _If Jellal accepts her feelings, will Cobra and Simon be depressed? And if Jellal doesn't accept her feelings, who will she choose? Cobra or Simon?

**Chapter 8**

Now Jet was placed 2nd fastest in the school and Racer was placed as the fastest in the school. Jet wanted his title back very badly. There was going to be cross country tryouts today. The race is going to be this Friday. The students representing the boys in Fairy Tail Academy are Racer, Jet, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Shikamaru, and Laxus. The students representing the girls in Fairy Tail Academy are Tyriana, Temari, Erza Scarlet, Bisca, Erza Knightwalker, Wendy, and Lisanna. Jet thought that he could win back his title by beating Racer, but he couldn't do it. When the race started, a student from another school tripped him and he fell down a hill and paralyzed his left leg. He couldn't run for 8 months says the doctor. The outcome of the race was Racer and Tyriana coming in 1st place. Racer would always be the first one to visit him at the hospital and Jet wouldn't even know it. Jet would always wonder where the gifts came from. When his other friends came to visit, he would ask them and none of them knew who gave him the gifts. Jet was puzzled. He never would've guessed that the one he disliked was the one who gave him all of these presents. He wanted to find out who it was. He was so anxious. He stayed up all night and waited for his secret person to come. At 6:30 in the morning someone finally came. He placed gift on the table and whispered, "Get well soon." Jet turned around and saw Racer right in front of his face. "Racer? You're the one bringing me all these gifts?" "Yep. I saw that you were the fastest so I wanted to be friends with you but you always seemed to hate me." "Well you could've told me. I could've argued at first but after a while we would've became friends." They were friends now and Jet finally found his secret giver.

**Chapter 9**

Erza finally had the courage to go confess her feelings to Jellal. He gladly accepted her feelings. The next day, Jellal went to go ask Erza to go on a date with him. He met the wrong Erza. Instead of Erza Scarlet, he asked Erza Knightwalker. She was pissed off. "Me, go on a date with a loser like you? Hahaha! You are so funny. Back off man. I'd never go on a date with you." Jellal was so discouraged and angry. The day after, Erza **Scarlet **went to talk to Jellal. "Erza, go away from me. You disgust me." Jellal left, leaving Erza to fall on her knees and cry. _I didn't do anything to upset him did I? Why would he suddenly break up with me? This is all messed up! _Cobra and Simon were both walking in the hallway when they heard a girl crying. They went to go see and find out that their beloved Erza was crying. They both sat beside her, Cobra on the left and Simon on the right. Erza hugged them both and cried so much. Jellal bumped into Erza **Knightwalker** and she said, "watch where you're going moron." She left and Jellal suddenly realized that the person he asked wasn't the one who confessed to him. He ran to the classroom and saw Cobra and Simon comforting her while she was crying. He was too late. In Erza's mind, Jellal already hated her.

**Chapter 10**

That weekend, Temari went over Erza's house and comforted her. "You know Erza, maybe he said that he hated you because he probably misunderstood something. You know that Erza from Edolas? Maybe Jellal asked her instead of asking you because you two look exactly alike. She probably said something very offensive that made Jellal call you disgusting." Erza wiped off her tears and asked, "You really think that's the answer to my problem? But even if it is true, I kept a promise to myself. I promised that if Jellal rejected me at any time, I would forget about him and choose between Cobra and Simon. So I can't go back to Jellal anymore. I have to leave him behind now." She never faced or talked to Jellal after that. The communication between them ended forever.


End file.
